


Just admit it

by Bixiayu



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, I'm not even sure why i wrote this, M/M, No Plot, Non-Consensual Tickling, Parksborn, Peter is a bully, Peter tickles Harry, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short Story, Tooth Rotting Fluff, harry is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: Harry is EXTREMELY ticklish. He hates it as much as Peter loves it.





	

It all started when Peter and Harry were laying on their couch together. Luckily, they had some time to kill, So, they ordered some takeout and watched a movie.

  
Harry body was buried into Peter's chest. The web slingers gigantic arm draped along his body, holding him close while keeping him warm.

  
The movie finally ended as Peter checked the time on his watch.

  
“It's getting late.” Peter yawned.

  
_Little did he know, Harry fell asleep halfway into the movie_.

  
Peter shook his arm.

  
_Nothing_

  
“Har..” he whispered.

  
_Nothing_.

  
Peter placed his hand on Harry's exposed side and began squeezing it lightly.

  
Harry's eyes finally opened as he squeaked and smacked Peter's hand off of his body.

  
He sat up with a jolt and stared wide-eyed at his startled boyfriend.  
  
“Don't touch me there!”

  
“Are you okay…?” Peter questioned. Did he accidentally hurt Harry?

  
“It just...feels weird. Okay?” He admitted. His small lips fell into a frown.

  
“Promise me you won't do it again.”

  
“Okay..” Peter rolled his eyes playfully. “I promise.”

  
“Thanks, Pete.” Harry seemed relieved. “It's just that-”

  
But before Harry even got to finish his sentence Peter swallows his small figure in his arms. Pulling Harry’s body down to resume their previous position on the couch.

  
_Harry screeched._

_  
He couldn't keep his laughter under control._

  
He was squirming around like an eel in Peter's arms. Harry's hands flailing around, smacking any part of Peter’s body for any kind of release.

  
The only sounds that could come out of Harry's mouth besides the endless fits of laughter was something that sounded like:

  
“Oh...god I...hate...you.”

  
Peter finally stopped his torture when he noticed Harry's eyes starting to tear up.

  
Harry pushed his body away from Peters. His body fell off of the couch as he rolled onto their beige carpet. He was left gasping for air with a hand on his chest.

  
He sat up and let his saddened eyes look at Peter's figure.

_  
The image he saw made his blood boil._

_  
Peter was cracking up._

  
His face started to turn red as he looked like he was about to cry from laughing so hard.

  
His torso was shaking with each laugh that left his mouth.

  
Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

  
“That's not funny!” He gritted his teeth.

  
“I didn't know you were so ticklish, Har.” Peter grins. His laughter died down when he saw how upset Harry was.

  
_He was so adorable when he was upset._

  
“I'm not...ticklish.” He hesitates.

  
Peter took one step off of the couch and Harry jumped away backwards.

  
“Are you sure about that?”

  
Harry stood up and brushed himself off.

  
“Yes i’m sure!” He says.

  
_Harry didn't even believe himself._

  
“Promise me you won't do that again?” Harry pleaded.

  
“I promise.” 

  
“Seriously this time?”

  
“Yeah yeah.” Peter nodded him off.

  
_Peter was never good at keeping his promises._

 

* * *

 

  
Harry didn't feel safe in his own home.

  
_He was constantly on edge._

  
Waiting for the next attack.

  
His day had started out normally.

  
He was sleeping in, of course.

  
But Peter woke him up by throwing his body right onto the bed.

  
Harry groaned, his tiny figure bounced a little bit when Peter landed.

  
“Ugh…” he whispers. “You are so annoying..”

  
Peter put their bodies into a spooning position as he nuzzled his head into Harry's body, Breathing in the faint scent of cinnamon.

  
“But you love me anyway.” Peter whispers into his hair.

  
“Keep telling yourself that.” Harry mumbles into his pillow.

  
“You're such a grump in the morning.” Peter complained. “Just get out of bed already.”

  
“Let me sleep..” Harry whined.

  
A cocky smile formed on Peter’s face as he knew the one and only way to get Harry out of bed.

  
_Or do anything he wanted him to._

  
Peter dug his hands into Harry's sides.

  
_Again_

  
A high pitched scream escaped Harry's lips as he threw himself off of the bed.

  
To make matters worse, Peter was following him too.

  
Harry used his short legs to run to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside, panting as his back was towards the door.

  
_He was a 22 year old man that locked himself inside a bathroom because Spider-Man wouldn't stop tickling him._

_  
Yep, that sounded about right._

  
Peter kept knocking on the door.

  
“Har, i'm sorry okay?” He apologizes.

  
Harry stays silent.

  
He begged Peter to stop days ago. But he never did. It started out with that night on the couch.

Then it escalated to random pokes to his sides. When ever he was doing mundane things like walking, sleeping, or even eating.

His life became a nightmare when the situation became worse. With full blown lunges onto his body as Peter pinned him down as he begged for dear life.

  
“Harry just come out.” Peter sighs from behind the door.

_  
He had been outside the door for 15 minutes._

  
“No!” He yelled from across the door. “You won't stop touching me!”

  
“Are you just going to stay in there forever?” Peter asked.

  
“If I have to.” Harry says.

  
“Alright fine” Peter said sarcastically. “I guess I'll just have to eat all of these pancakes I made for you all to myself.”

 _  
“Why did Peter continuously have to torture me?” Harry thought_.

  
He opened the door slightly and peeked out, Peter was gone.

  
He took his full body out and looked around.

  
_Peter was no where to be seen._

  
“Peter?” Harry called out.

  
No response.

  
His heart skipped a beat as his body tensed when he felt a large pair of arms swallow him from behind.

  
Peter began placing small pecks on the side of Harry's face.

  
“I love you.” Peter mumbled.

  
“I would love you back if you would stop with the poking!” Harry whined.

  
“Why?” Peter asked. “You're so adorable when you're squirming around!”

  
“Because if feels weird!” Harry pouted. “And i'm not adorable.”

  
“Okay.” Peter said. “I'll stop it if you admit something.”

  
“What?” 

  
“Admit that you're ticklish.”

  
“But I'm not!”

  
Peter lifts one of his arms up and placed it on Harry's sides.

  
Harry froze

  
Any sudden movements could cause Peter to initiate.

  
_He learned that from experience._

  
“Don't even try it.” Harry warns. “I will literally kill you”

  
“Geez ,Har.” He says. “No need to overreact.”

  
He slowly takes his hand off and runs it through Harry's soft hair.

  
“This is the last time.” Peter whispers. “I promise.”

  
“You said that before.” Harry murmurs, turning around so that he's facing Peter.

  
“I know,” Peter laughs. “This is just so hilarious.”

  
Harry punches Peter's arm.

  
“Shut up, idiot.”

  
“I guess this idiot won't be feeding you pancakes then.”

  
“Okay, fine i'm sorry.”

  
Peter laughs as he leans closer and begins placing kisses on Harry's neck.

  
_Unfortunately for Harry, he was ticklish there too._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't very well written. I usually write angsty fanfics, but I decided to try a fluffy one out.
> 
> But comment and Kudos if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
